Shadow of Death
by Hawkgirl230
Summary: Artemis's "death" reaches Jade. How will she react to find out her little sister is dead? All she wants now is answers, she's even willing to put the Cheshire mask back on. Takes place after the episode Depths.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Young Justice, CW does.**

** Young Justice is on a break and after episode_ Depths _I was thinking this. What is Cheshire going to think about all this? Her sister's fake death is only known by Nightwing, Kaldur, and Wally. So, everyone believes she is truly dead. I thought while the break I could work on this story. Enjoy! Don't forget to leave reviews!**

"I'm sorry Jade, it's true. Nightwing told me." Roy said on the phone.

Artemis killed? It can't be! My little sister is too skilled to be 'killed'. She's good enough at sparring with me. And besides I thought she retired her hero business. She's in college now.

"What was she doing? She's retired from league work?"

"She went on the Cape Canaveral mission. Kaldur murdered her."

Silence. I stood there for what seemed ages.

"Jade... you know that I wish I could be with you right now. I'm going to ask Green Arrow if I can have someone else take watching duty for the original Roy in Star City. I'm coming to you and Lian."

"Do what you want Roy. I have plans."

"Jade wait-!"

I hung up, clenching my fists. Kaldur killed her? Aqua boy gone bad? No! I won't believe it! I can't give up on Artemis!

Anger is all I feel, blinded with hatred. My cell phone starts ringing. The ID reads "Roy".

"Dammit!" I threw the cell phone across the wall. "She can't be dead! She's my little sister!"

Tears streamed down my cheeks. They wouldn't stop. The last time I cried was my tears of joy when seeing my beautiful daughter Lian born. But now those tears are replaced with anger and sorrow. Only Jade Hguyen- Harper cries. Cheshire on the other hand never cries.

I took my mask out of my closet, and laid my Cheshire outfit on my bed.

"Whaaaa!" Lian cried.

I ran to Lian's room, and picked her up. My anger receded. Replaced with motherhood.

"Shhh...It's okay. Mommy's here now." I held her.

Lian has always been an early raiser. It was only 6 in the morning. But I am the blame of her waking up this early. Lian cooed at me giving me a classic Cheshire smile.

I must find the answers! It's time for me to pay a visit to Wally West.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice Warner Brothers does**

** This chapter will be exploring a bit in the past and then coming back to the present! I hope you find it interesting like I did while writing it! Enjoy! And remember to REVIEW!**

I slyly made my way to Artemis and Wally's house in Palo Alto. This wouldn't be my first time at the house. I made surprise visits once in a while, especially a lot when I left Roy and found out I was pregnant. But once it was noticeable I was pregnant I stopped showing up to the house to see Artemis. I didn't want to drag her in my mess. She was living a carefree life with Wally, going to college. Retired from the mask, I don't want to ruin that. I want her to have a chance at happiness, considering our messed up "family".

**Flash Back**

_"Hey sis, I hear you and your sidekick friends saved the day on New Years! I say catching her on surprise while she was walking the alleyway shortcut to mother's house. Arty's always used this shortcut since we were kids._

_ "Jade?"_

_ "Don't act surprised sis. I just thought I would drop by and say hello to my dear little sister."_

_ "You **NEVER** just drop by for the hell of it. Are you here for business on the League of Shadows?"_

_ "Afraid not, I've cut my ties with them. I'm working with Red now."_

_ Her face shows shock at the news._

_ "You two are working together to find Speedy?"_

_ "Yes, he really wants to find that original, and he'll need all the help he can get."_

_ "Jade, he has Justice League and Batman the **BEST** detective. No defense , but what could you do for him better then the league?"_

_ I shrug at her silly question._

_ "None taken, Red can't always rely on goody two shoes like the league. I can do his dirty work."_

_ "Wow Jade, I think this flirtatious behavior you have for Red Arrow has really pushed you in the deep end."_

_ She rolls her eyes._

_ "Shouldn't you be happy? Big sis isn't the big bad villain anymore."_

_ I say teasing._

_ "This doesn't change our past together Jade. You can't come here expecting me to be hopping in joy over a big sister who abandoned me years ago to become an assassin, then suddenly gets a change of heart?"_

_ She says with rage. Her eyes glued to me. Eyes filled with years of hurt. If only she knew that my eyes were also filled with hurt under the mask._

_ "I did what I thought was the best thing to do Artemis! I was young and foolish! Do you think I don't regret it? I ran away from father leaving behide my own little sister! I was selfish!"_

_ I lost my cool. My voice had an edge to it. She stood their shocked then turned her bark on me._

_ "I...It's..." Her voice trembled._

_ I calm down enough to speck._

_ "We all make mistakes Artemis; I came here to make peace. We don't have to be enemies anymore. We can go back to being sisters again." I take off my mask. "I'm asking for forgiveness."_

_ Artemis looks back at me._

_ "I was so frightened to have my friends find out my family truth, that I allowed it to control me. That fear pushed me to do whatever I had to do to make sure it never surfaced. Before the Santa Prisca mission I decided to stop running from that fear. Turns out they accepted me for who I am. Running from fear makes it worse, accepting and facing it is the true answer."_

_ Me. Father. My fear. I was always running. Never finding peace. I am a fool_

"_On that mission you and I both worked together, and opposed father. No more Running, I faced that fear. Please forgive me Artemis."_

_ My voice is not fake, not teasing, or antagonistic. This was me, Jade talking not Cheshire. I touched her shoulder. Something unexpected happened. Artemis crashed into me, embracing me in a hug. Years it's been since we last hugged. As the role of big sister I was always the person Artemis came to when she was sad or hurt. If we were at the park and she crashed on the slide, it was always me she came to in tears. Even right now I feel her tears soaking my shirt. Has the role of big protecting sister come back to me? I ho/d her tight smoothing her hair like I used to in the past, comforting her._

_ "I missed you so much when you left. I was scared being left alone with dad. Seeing you become an assassin, it broke my heart. Back in the old days we only had each other." She sobbed. Little tears ran across my face._

_ I caused so much damage to Artemis. What kind of big sister was I? _

_ "I know now that the things I did were mistakes. I'm sorry I hurt you Arty."_

**End of flashback**

Some big protecting sister I was, I couldn't even save Artemis. What am I saying she has to be alive! I just know it! The lights seemed to be off at the house the door was locked, but the main bedroom's door was opened just a crack. Perfect. Like Cheshire the Cat I sneaked my way into the house without making a peep.


End file.
